All The Right Words
by Dshuck2119
Summary: A one-shot explaining what happens when Anakin uses his head…and his tongue…a little more than what he did in the original prequels.


ALL THE RIGHT WORDS

 _A one-shot explaining what happens when Anakin uses his head…and his tongue…a little more than what he did in the original prequels._

 _Fields of Naboo_

 _Star Wars Episode Two: Attack of the Clones_

Anakin inhaled as he interrogated Padme Amidala about her former lover, Paolo. He was disgusted at the thought of another man – _any_ other man – getting their mitts on his beloved Padme. But…something was on his mind, something deep.

"You don't like politicians much, do you?" Padme wondered.

"I like two or three – but one I'm not sure of." Anakin said. Padme laughed. "I don't think the system works."

Padme was curious about his words. "Well, why don't you think that?"

"Think about it, Padme," Anakin said. "The Senate takes months to debate even the simplest issues. Constant debating, constant talking, and no action. It's just like the Jedi Council, but with no Lightsabers. All that talk and nothing gets done. The Trade Federation can take over half a system in the time it takes the Republic to get a bill passed! Democracy flounders in that, does it not?"

Padme had never heard Anakin talk that way. "Better we have a dictatorship – one person ordering people to act on his or her decisions – than a democracy that slowly dies."

"Anakin!" Padme snapped. "Do you know what that would mean? No one would be able to stop said dictator! He would have unlimited power."

"Power is something you either use or lose," Anakin said. "You can't store it up long. The Republic is literally dying because of its slothfulness and corruption. You've watched it yourself, Padme – been a victim of it yourself!"

Padme paused. It couldn't be right – shouldn't be right.

But for some reason – as convoluted and awful as it sounded – he was. Perhaps there didn't need to be a dictator…perhaps a stronger Chancellor would suffice, with more power over the Senators. But…would that also lead to dictatorship?

She didn't know.

 _A few months after SW 2…during a Senate meeting…_

Padme stood quietly in her platform in the Senate chambers, still mulling over everything her new husband had told her. As she listened to the dull drone of voices, Anakin's words kept haunting her.

She was watching democracy die. She was watching innocent billions die. This had all started…because of the lethargy of the legislative body she was standing in! While they stood there talking, millions were dying! Anakin was risking his life… _while they all just sat there talking._

Padme tried to fight the evil whispers in her mind…the whispers telling her that a new way of government had to be implemented. One with action, power, and speed. One that got things done.

One that told her everything she had believed in…was a lie.

After the meeting was over, she searched for a quiet place to cry, enraged at the conflict bubbling like mad in her own brain. She found it, oddly enough, outside the Chancellor's office. As tears flowed down her cheeks, a finger tapped her shoulder.

"Senator?" Chancellor Palpatine asked. "Whatever is the matter?"

Amidala and Palpatine entered the Chancellor's office, where she soon divulged what Anakin had told her. She did not reveal all of her feelings to him…just what Anakin had said.

"Anakin, unfortunately, has no good head for politics, Amidala," Palpatine replied. "Perhaps you would be better served getting opinions elsewhere."

"What's going to stop the lethargy of the Republic?" she asked.

"Oh…I'm sure if you're this passionate about it…it will be stopped soon," Palpatine said. "I believe in you, Amidala."

 _Revenge of the Sith_

 _Just as Anakin is turning to the Dark Side, thus becoming Darth Vader_

Padme Amidala, despite her facial expression, had had enough. She was crying for the younglings, but she had had enough.

No matter what she attempted, the Senate seemed to have no desire to stop circling the drain, dragging democracy down with it. They did not want democracy…they wanted what would feed their own pockets.

Perhaps…if dictatorship was what they wanted after all, as horrible as it was…then they should be allowed to have it.

Perhaps… _she_ could even rule it. She tried shoving the thought out of her head – it wasn't her – but it would not go away.

Had she, like the other Senators, been corrupted?

It didn't matter – she _had_ to go to Anakin.

 _On Mustafar_

Padme disembarked from her ship, running to Anakin's arms. There was no doubt in her mind – if he was working with Sidious, he _had_ to have eliminated the Separatists. However, she had to make sure.

"Ani? Are they dead?"

"The Separatists?" Anakin asked. "Yes. Why do you ask? And why are you here?"

"You were right – right all along. The Galaxy is unfit for democracy. The Empire has risen in place of the Republic. They want dictatorship – but I think the Chancellor is unfit for office."

Padme's words knocked Anakin off balance. The woman who always wanted democracy…was now wanting him - or someone - to overthrow the Chancellor? The sudden confusion opened the Force up to him…and he sensed that there was an uninvited guest on Padme's ship.

"Padme?" Anakin wondered, too confused to attempt anything. "Why is Obi-Wan on your ship?"

Padme grabbed for her blaster as Obi-Wan disembarked. "Leave or die, intruder scum!" she shrieked.

Obi-Wan was horribly confused, as was Anakin. However, the latter knew that the Jedi Master had come to kill him – he had to prepare for battle. He reached for his Lightsaber.

"Padme, this isn't you!" Obi-Wan cried. "You always wanted democracy. My allegiance – and yours – is to the Republic. _To democracy!"_

"Not…anymore," Padme growled. Something had taken over Padme Amidala…something hideous. "Anakin, kill this waste of flesh."

"Very well," Darth Vader replied. "By the way, I prefer Darth Vader."

"As you wish, my Lord."

 _About an hour or two later…_

Vader collapsed on the high ground, exhausted as Obi-Wan's limp, lifeless body fell down the slope to the lava river below. It had been a hard fight – Padme had been forced to stay behind, but not before pumping two blaster bolts into Obi-Wan's legs. They didn't wound him much, but they gave Vader the narrow edge he needed.

And he took it – Obi-Wan could not jump to the high ground.

Meanwhile, Padme Amidala watched the fire-burned sky as Anakin made his way back to her as fast as he could. "Are you okay, Padme?" Vader wondered.

"Yes. I ask…that you call me Lady Vader."

"As you wish, my Lady," Vader replied. "But first, we have my Master to contend with."

"Leave that to me."

As the ship drew nearer, Padme slipped into an alcove. Darth Vader knelt as Sidious and his clones approached.

"Excellent work, Lord Vader," Sidious said. "There are none left to oppose us. The galaxy is ours now. Here, Lord Vader, your new weapon."

Sidious passed the new Sith Lord a new red Lightsaber…and then, all Hades broke loose. Vader took his weapon, shoving it into Sidious as Padme blasted him with her own weapon. The Sith Lord collapse in a burning heap…but before the clones could do anything, Anakin raised his hand.

"No…the Galaxy belongs to us!"

And so…a new era of Sith and Empire was born…


End file.
